the_world_of_naephemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki Beckstrom
Bubbly and daring, Yuki Beckstrom was a tiefling ranger and adventurer in the world of Naephemon. She was a member of Ramé Leviathan before her untimely demise in the Njononchi Village. Appearance Yuki was a young woman of fairly average height, with a slim and thin build. She has often been described as "flat-chested" by a few of her friends, but this tends to melt into more of an athletic and lithe build, helping her to get around in the forest. Being a tiefling, Yuki has some of the typical features such as the long and thick tail, but considering her forefather's time in the Feywild, Yuki, like the rest of her family, has blood that was fey touched rather than demonic. In fact, her most prominent feature was arguably her cervidae-like hooves replacing where her feet should be and the two large antlers sprouting out of her head. This, of course, was a result of her fey lineage. Typically, Yuki refrains from wearing shoes as they don't agree with her hooves, and was often seen walking around barefoot. Yuki has naturally pale skin, but it usually appears tan from all of her time spent outside in the summer woods. She has brown hair that she prefers to keep clipped short, with two ends of it tied up next to her ears. Bright green eyes gleam in her face, and most of the time, she can be found leading her way with a smile. Personality Many who meet Yuki will often describe her as a true free spirit. Extroverted and excitable to a fault, Yuki's curious and energetic nature combined with her excellent communication skills tend to make her very popular with other people. She's a social butterfly; changing and adapting to different social situations and bringing a sense of lively humor to everything she does. Yuki will typically revel in this, as she enjoys the emotional connections she makes with people and the friendships she builds with them. She sees life as one big emotional and spiritual adventure, with people as stories and projects that she meets along the way. Life was full of wonder for Yuki; from a particularly beautiful sunset to a set of ducklings she sees on a walk. In fact, Yuki can typically surprise others with a deep and philosophical nature. With a mind constantly brimming with daydreams and ideas, Yuki can often find herself looking at the bigger picture and the way everything connects, which she harnesses to better her every day life. Deep down, Yuki truly wants to make the world a better place. She's as creative and independent as one can be, and thus was always coming up with ideas for how to make the world a better place and how exactly to go about that. Her fiery passion and imagination when it comes to ideas can sometimes be a little off-putting, but in the end it's what fuels her drive to keep moving and bring her ideas to life. To her, conflict isn't always the best way to go about things, and everyone was capable of growth. People aren't inherently evil or malice, and everyone can change. Those are her ideals, and she makes sure that everyone sees that too. Powers and Abilities Fey-Blooded Tiefling * Fey Lineage * Druidcraft Ranger * Favored Enemy: Dragons * Favored Terrain: Forest * Fighting Style: Archery Spells 1st Level * Speak with Animals * Hail of Thorns Relationships Family Andcius Beckstrom Letari Beckstrom Yordan Beckstrom The Summer Woods Theanore Ramé Leviathan Phoenix Zuchrud Surtucuras Leapacmec Notable Equipment Synopsis Early Life Vermirion's Bane The Treasure of Niverbo Trivia * Yuki's astrological sign was Gemini, the twins. * Yuki's primary Hogwarts house was Gryffindor, and her secondary house was Hufflepuff * She's one of the only two members of Ramé Leviathan (along with Phoenix Zuchrud) to be an official adventurer before joining the team. Quotes